


A Song

by CDM



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: But I felt like writing, I have horrid writer's block right now, I kinda wanna know how he would get the song out of his head or which one would replace it, I should write it, I'm the writer after all, Maybe someday I'll add more to this, So here is a single paragraph of lame, but I shouldn't say that, oh well, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDM/pseuds/CDM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has a song stuck in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song

    " _I don’t want to be awake again, I spend my days with my head in my hands,_ " the young man working the small shop sings, tapping out a beat on the counter he was currently manning, " _If I go outside I’ll fall apart. I am mostly scared of passing time, the world it seems gets more unkind._ " He sighs in between lines. He had been in a bad mood lately and somehow this song had gotten itself stuck in his head, he continues his soft singing, " _Inevitable tragedy will soon be mine. I am looking for an easy place, to mask my thoughts behind my face._ " He muses over the line he'd just sung and laughs, 'I've found the perfect place.' " _Oh brown baked column of victory. Maybe I should just pack up and run away again, and let you forget that you where once my friend,_ " his mind flashes to his sister, always the bright and energetic one of the two, " _Then watch another go on and do better without me. But I could not go away, not if I wanted to. I can hide from friends but I cannot hide from you._ " The small bell on the shop door jingles, alerting him to the presence of a customer, "Hello, welcome to the Mystery Shack!" The customer nods to him before starting to browse the shop wares. The young man sighs as the next few lines of the song play inside of his head, ' _These chemical reactions are dividing me. Self-deprecating thoughts are interrupting all the time, emphasizing all the traits that I wish weren’t mine. They speak louder than everybody I try to keep my eyes closed as my outlook isn’t bright, compulsively complaining when I haven’t got the right._ ' He hums along with the words repeating in his mind, waving farewell to the customer who decided not to buy anything in the end. " _I hate the way that I think and act. I want to end reality but I feel hesitant, optimistic that the future will be more concerned than the present, so for today I’ll remain intact,_ " he sings to himself, head resting on his wrist, his elbow on the counter. His shift was almost up, and he could hear the frantic steps of his sister on the other side of the 'employees only' door to his left. Maybe he could get some other song stuck in his head. Anything would be better than this one. "Hey, Dipper, your shift is up! Sorry I wasn't out here to talk to you through it," his sister rushes through the door, tugging at the glue gun the had somehow gotten stuck to her skirt, "I'm just really busy with this art project, you know?" Dipper smiles at his sister, the song's endless repeat stopping for a moment as he focused on his reply, "I understand, Mabes. Hey, if Grunkle Stan comes out of his office, tell him that I went out for a little, okay? I think I'm gonna go into the woods for a bit." "Alright, Dip-Dop. I'll tell Ford if he ever decides to leave the basement, too. I'll be here for the next two hours if you wanna talk once you get back!" Mabel smiles, waving to her brother out the door as her own shift starts. 'Man, working the shop has gotten much more boring ever since Wendy had gone to college.'

**Author's Note:**

> The song he has stuck in his head is this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VpT05cBvb4  
> Sorry this is so short. I've had writer's block for a while now, and I'm just having a hard time of thinking of something to write. I'm probably gonna do a few prompts to see if I can get over this block.


End file.
